Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{2}{100} \times -16\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{2}{100} \times 100\% = 2\%$ Now we have: $ 2\% \times -16\% = {?} $ $ 2\% \times -16\% = -0.32 \% $